Love From The Crossed Blades
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: After taking Luffy's pain, Zoro is transported to the Fairy Tail universe with the promise that he will see his nakama in a little over two years by Mavis, the founder of Fairy Tail. Ah, wth? It's a romance! You guys know what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here it is. I feel I must apologize for how long it took me to make this fan-fic. I had promised some time ago in Smoker in Fiore, that would make a Zoro x Erza crossover, so here it is!**

Zoro's breathing was labored as he stared at the giant paw shaped bubble before him. This was part of his deal with Kuma, in exchange for his captains life, Zoro had to take Luffy's pain. He remembered how much pain just a tiny fraction of that bubble caused him.

How was Luffy able to stand so much pain? He gritted his teeth. He had to do this, for Luffy, for his Captain. He plunged his hands into the bubble, there was no backing out.

The pain was indescribable, he had never felt anything like it, even the small taste he'd had of the pain before was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. He couldn't even think.

Then all of a sudden, the pain vanished, and a comforting warmth permeated his body. He slowly closed his eyes and opened them again, and standing in front of him, was a little girl. She smiled sadly at Zoro.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your friends, but I promise that you will see them again in a bit over two years' time. But, I would like you to protect my little fairies." the little girl said.

Then she giggled. "The third is certainly the most fun!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He could feel himself falling asleep.

"Oh, don't worry! Your deal with Kuma has been fulfilled and Luffy will be fine. I hope you have fun at Fairy Tail!" the girl said before disappearing.

_'W-what the hell is going on?'_ was all he managed to think before he passed out.

**Goodness me, I'm working Mavis overtime. I mean, first Eragon (not to mention an entire ship with elves, a witch, a dragon, a werecat, and dragon eggs on it), then Ace, and now Zoro. Well anyway, there's the prologue. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. Ownership belongs to yadda, yadda, yadda, and not me.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece of Fairy Tail. (obviously)**

"Urg, where the hell am I?" Zoro thought out loud to himself as he sat up.

He took in his surroundings as he stood up. "So, I'm in the middle of a forest. Hmm, I wonder where the others are?" He looked around, wondering if he could spot them somehow, ignoring the aching in his body.

"Oi! Luffy! Chopper! Sanji! Usopp! Franky! Nami! Robin! Brook! Everyone, where are you!?" he shouted.

Nothing answered him but the wind rustling the leaves in the tree, and the sounds of animals in the forest. Shrugging, he started walking in a random direction until he came upon a ramshackle windmill building.

_'Hn, maybe I can get some beer,' _thought Zoro.

He didn't exactly expect what he saw when he opened the door. There were some people who were yelling at a kid to stop being an idiot before he got himself killed. The said kid had just thrown a punch at a large man that was at the front of a small group.

The man laughed at the kid, who was now looking extremely scared, but he was still determined to stand up to these people. The man kept a hold of the kid's fist as he pulled his own back. Zoro moved pretty much by reflex and the next thing the man knew, he was staring at the sharp side of a blade.

"Oi, don't you know it's not nice to pick on little kids?" said Zoro.

The man stumbled back. "W-who the hell are you!?" the man yelled.

Zoro turned to face him and smirked. "Roronoa Zoro, and I'm going to be the best swordsman in the world." he said with his shit-eating grin. The fact that his clothes were stained with his own blood helped add to the look as well . . . that, and the fact that he was holding a razor-sharp sword, and that one had two backups.

"Let's get him!" shouted the others in the group. "Let's show him not mess with Twilight Ogre!" one of them declared as they all rushed at him.

Zoro drew his other two swords. _'This'll be quick,' _he thought as they rushed at him. He crouched down and prepared his attack.

"Santoryu: Tornado!" shouted Zoro, sending the group up into the air. They were unconscious before they even hit the ground.

Zoro approached the man that had tried to attack the kid. The said man was still sitting on the ground, but he was now trembling and looking like he was trying to not piss himself.

"J-j-j-j-just who do you think you are!?" he shouted at Zoro, trying to hide his fear with anger. "Y-you've just made a big mistake, pal! Twilight Ogre will get you for this!" he continued to shout as he scrambled away from the approaching Zoro.

"I suggest that you take your friends and get out of here. You're an eyesore and starting to get on my nerves," said Zoro, glaring threateningly at him.

The man screamed and scrambled towards the door, managing to get to his feet in the process. Just as he reached the door, it burst open, revealing another group of people. The man ran past them, barely even acknowledging their presence, and left his buddies behind.

"What was that guy's problem?" asked a blacked haired man with a lot of piercings, as he turned to watch the man run for life.

The group walked into the building, causing the other occupants to gasp as they recognized them and then began cheering after a shout of, "THEY'RE BACK!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked an armored, red-haired woman.

"Roronoa Zoro," he said. Some of the other people in the building had dragged the unconscious men outside.

"Excuse me Mister?" Zoro looked down to see the kid he had helped earlier. "My name's Romeo, and thanks for helping me." said Romeo. "I just wish I could be stronger, that way I can protect the guild, like Nat—," He was cut off when Zoro bonked him on the head.

This seemed to upset a lot of people, but Zoro ignored them. "I didn't do it to help you, they were annoying. And quit whining about how you want to be stronger! If you wanna get strong, than stop whining and do something about it!"

Romeo stared at the stranger, then he grinned. "You're right! Could you help to get stronger Zoro-san?!" said Romeo hopefully.

Zoro was quiet for a moment while Romeo's words sunk in, then, "HAAHHHH!?"

"Thanks!" said Romeo as he ran off.

"O-oi! Matte! Just what the hell did I get roped into?" he asked himself.

The woman next to him started laughing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" he yelled at the red-head.

"Oh, nothing," she said as the others in the 'guild' went back to normal. "I'm Erza Scarlet," she said, holding out her armored hand.

Zoro ignored her hand and instead asked, "What's with the armor? I don't see any weapons on you, so . . . ?"

"Oh, I'm a swordswoman." said Erza.

"If you're a swordswoman, then where's your sword?" Zoro asked.

"I always have my weapons with me, ready for any time I might need them. I could fight you, if you'd be willing. I'd like to test out your strength."

"A challenge? Heh, I hope you're good," said Zoro, giving Erza a cocky smirk.

Again the entire guild froze and stared at him. "D-did he just agree to a fight . . . with ERZA?!" said a black haired boy who had stripped down to his boxers, one of the boys who was with the returning group.

A pink haired boy came up to Zoro. "I don't even know you're name but . . . you're a very brave man, it was nice to know you!" said the pink haired boy, taking Zoro's hand with tears streaming down his face.

Zoro yanked his hand back. "What the hell are you talking about, you moron?!"

"He's so man!" cried a large white haired man, who was also from the returning group.

"Let's take this outside, it's best to not fight in an enclosed space," said Erza.

"Sure thing. What are we waiting for?" asked Zoro, heading outside.

"Uh, Zoro? The door is this way?" said Erza, pointing to the door behind her.

"Grk, I knew that! I was just testing you!" he said

Erza, he, and everyone else went out and around to the back of the guild. It kind of irked Zoro that everyone was placing bets of Erza, but it also interested him, cause it meant that they all had complete faith in her ability to win against him.

They stood across from each other and Zoro drew all three of his swords. _'This ought to be interesting!' _he thought gleefully.

**Holy shit-on-a-stick! I can't believe I wrote this chapter in three days! Well, I suppose it could have been two if I wasn't gardening. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Beat, and Lost

Erza and Zoro were standing fifty feet away from each other.

"You might want to get your swords out, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." said Zoro, surprisingly coherent through the sword in his mouth.

"Hmph, that's good. Ex-quip!" said Erza.

Zoro's eyes slightly widened as she was encased in a golden light and then it faded to reveal her Heaven's Wheel armor (or knight armor). He didn't question it, it didn't matter what strange ability she used, all that mattered was that she was using swords.

Zoro grinned around the sword in his mouth. "Santoryu, Demon Slash!" he said.

Erza blocked the attack and summoned 10 swords into the air and shot them towards him. Zoro easily dodged. The fight went on like this for some time until they were both sweating and frustrated. Erza had gone through several (of the few that weren't broken) armors.

Deciding to end their little sparring session, Erza and Zoro decided to go all out. Erza ex-quipped into her outfit where her chest was covered in nothing but bandages and her pants were red with flame design at the hem. Zoro sheathed all three of his swords and crouched down, holding his other two swords.

"Nitoryu Iai—," he began, but he never got the chance to execute his attack.

Zoro was disarmed and knocked back and the next thing he knew, he was on his back with Erza's sword in his face. Zoro was suddenly reminded of when he would spar with Kuina. The sword disappeared as she reached down to help him up.

"You're a strong fighter, Roronoa Zoro. I look forward to dueling you in the future," said Erza.

"He matched Erza for such a long time! HE'S SO MANLY!" **(A/N: Do I really need to tell you who said that?)**

Zoro ignored her hand as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Thanks for the offer, but I can stand up on my own."

Erza eye twitched and she punched him twenty feet. "SHOW SOME RESPECT WHEN SOMEONE TRIES TO HELP YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Zoro shouted.

"When someone offers you help, you can at least turn them down respec—HEY!" Erza shouted as Zoro was rushed to safety by Gray and Natsu.

When they stopped they were panting. "Whoo! That was a close one!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Who the hell are you guys supposed to be." asked Zoro.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." said Natsu.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, and we just saved you from slow and painful death." said Gray.

"What are you talking about?!" Zoro demanded.

"You pissed Erza off!" Gray and Natsu said in unison, shuddering in fear.

"I've fought people a lot worse than her before, and stronger ones too." said Zoro.

"W-what kind of hell do you come from?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu! What are you doing? You can't just drag someone off like that!" said a blonde girl.

"Natssssuuuuu! Why didn't you wait for me?!" sobbed a strange blue cat . . . thing.

"Lucy, we just saved Zoro from certain death," said Gray.

"Sorry Happy, I didn't mean to leave you behind. Oh hi Luce!" said Natsu, this earned him a slap upside the head from Lucy.

"Don't say 'hi' like you only just noticed me!" she yelled at him.

"Ow! Lucy! What was that for?" Natsu whined, tenderly rubbing the new swollen bump on his head.

"Because you were being an idiot!"

"Lucy, you're mean," Happy commented.

"Shut up," Lucy told the Exceed.

Zoro began to walk away from the seemingly clinically insane people. Lucy continued scolding the calm Gray and the childish, whining Natsu until Gray said, "Green-Top's gone."

"What? He left just like that, without even saying anything? Well that's kind of rude!" said Natsu.

Lucy sighed. "It doesn't matter, just let him be."

**~Sometime later~**

". . . . I could have sworn that this place looks familiar. Hmm, must be my imagination." said Zoro as he passed through the same clearing for the 11th time.

**~Later that same day~**

Zoro stopped. He was annoyed, hungry, and wanted some booze. Plus it was nighttime so he wanted to go to sleep.

"HOW BIG IS THIS FUCKING FOREST!?" he yelled into the night air.

**~Morning~**

"Zoro?" Erza asked, stunned.

She had just been on her way to the guild when she saw Zoro sleeping with his back leaning against a tree and snoring loudly. He even had a snot bubble coming out of his nose! Erza blushed a little when she though that he actually looked kind of cute.

_'If he stay there he'll get a fever, or worse, get attacked.'_ she thought. "Wake up Zoro," she said, shaking his shoulder gently.

Zoro kept on sleeping.

"Zoro, wake up!" she said a bit louder, her patience wearing thin.

Still sleeping.

Erza's short fuse blew and she punched him shouting, "WAKE UP!"

The snot bubble popped immediately and Zoro woke up, seemingly unaffected by the punch despite the fact that he now had a red fist mark on his face.

"Huh? Is it morning already?" he asked blearily.

"Late morning actually." said Erza. "Why were you sleeping out here anyway?" she asked as Zoro stood up.

"The forest was too big and I couldn't find my way out. Seemed like the god damn place was flipping around on me."

"You mean you got lost?"

"I didn't get lost! I'll have you know I have a great sense of direction!" Zoro protested.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that. The guild isn't even that far from the edge of the forest." said Erza.

Zoro was about to retort but a loud stomach growl, causing Zoro's cheekbones to darken slightly in color.

Erza chuckled. "You probably haven't eaten in awhile. I'll get you something at the guild."

**Before you start raging, I needed to give Zoro an excuse to stay at Fairy Tail, and besides that, Erza is strong as hell! She just might be able to at least match Zoro in strength. Plus he also has this thing against going all out on women, though he'd never admit it. Please enjoy and leave a review,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece.**


End file.
